Winx Club - Episode 502/Script
The Rise of Tritannus Intro/Recap Narrator: On Earth, the Winx scrambles to avert a terrible environmental disaster but Sky lost the Pendant of Erakylon at the process. Meanwhile, evil Tritannus, who try to prevent his brother from becoming crown prince, is sentenced to Prison of Andros, where he meets the Trix. Scene: Inside the Frutti Music Bar *The Winx are singing a song.* Bloom: Hey everybody, thanks for coming to the Winx's benefit concert for Gardenia's beaches. Vanessa: Hey! *Kiko try to jump into Vanessa's drink and she laughs.* Bloom: Everything we raise from this concert will go to help clean up after the oil spill. So we wrote this next song for a place we all love, Earth. Stella: Cause the Winx have brought magic back. Musa: And we know we feel it. *Musa laughs* Bloom: Hit it girls! *The Winx start to sing a song.* Crowd: Woo hoo! Vanessa: Yeah, Bloom! *Mike hits Vanessa.* Mike: Honey! Roxy: Yeah! Person 1: Wow! What a great show! Person 2: Dimwit. Person 1: What? Person 2: Those little fairies are gonna put us out of business. Come on. *Kiko falls onto Roxy's tray.* Roxy: Kiko! Kiko: Ahh, Ah! Roxy: Oh, all right. Bloom: Thanks everyone, we love you! *Aisha picks up the phone.* Aisha: Hello? It's Tressa! Stella: It's about time. Musa: Where's she been? Aisha: Oh no. Bloom: What's wrong Aisha? Aisha: Tritannus attacked Nereus at the coronation and uncle Neptune condemned him to the prison of Andros. *The Winx gasps.* Scene: Earth's Ocean Guard: Huh? What is that? Keeper of the Earth gate. Keeper Phylla. Phylla: Phylla is here. Guard: Look! Something is being pulled in the gate. Phylla: Is that oil? Guard: From the spill. Phylla: Oh no! Guard: We must seal the gate. Phylla: Yes, yes! Right away! *Phylla tries to seal the gate.* Phylla: It didn't work. *Suddenly a strong beam is reflected by the gate.* Phylla: Oh no! It went through to Andros! Guard: We have to stop it. Phylla: Lemmy, Lemmy! *They go through the gate to Andros.* Scene: Andros Oceans Lemmy: Oh Phylla! Phylla: '''Lemmy, we must stop it. Come on! We must use our powers together. Now! *They both used their powers.* '''Phylla: We didn't stop it. Lemmy: Oh no, again, try harder. Phylla: Oh oh. Guard: It's heading straight towards the Prison of Andros. Lemmy: Let's go! Scene: Andros Prison Tritannus: I can't believe my father sent me here and made my brother Nereus crown prince. Icy: So unfair. You obviously should become king. Tritannus: That's exactly how I feel. You really get me Icy. Icy: Thanks. I think we're a lot alike. *Stormy imitates Icy.* Stormy: "I think we're a lot alike." *Darcy and Stormy laughs.* Icy: Shh. My sisters and I have been stuck here forever. Just because we wouldn't knuckle under to those fairies. Tritannus: If I could get my hands on my trident, I could get us all out of here. Guard: Fat chance. *An oil spill arrive at the Prison of Andros.* Guard: Hey! What is that stuff? *Tritannus reach towards the oil spill.* Tritannus: It's... toxic! Arrhh! *Tritannus laughs.* Scene: Inside the Frutti Music Bar Aisha: How could Tritannus do something so horrible? Bloom: I don't know Aisha. But I'm really sorry. *Stella accidentally slips on Brandon.* Brandon: High heels tripping you up? Stella: No, new dance move. Totally on purpose by the way. *Brandon and Riven laughs.* Vanessa: We're so proud of you, Bloom. It was a great idea to have this benefit concert. Bloom: Thanks. We had to do something to help Gardenia after the oil spill. Flora: But I think we can do more. Bloom: I agree. Bloom: Hey everybody. We're going out to the beach to clean up! Join us! Crowd: Oh yes! Woo hoo! Let's go! Sky: Huh... Scene: Gardenia's Beach Bloom: I don't get it. Sky seems really down lately.. And I have no idea why. Flora: Why don't you talk to him about it? Bloom: Yeah, I better go find out what's wrong. *The scene changes to Tecna, Musa and Stella.* Musa ''' Here's another one. '''Tecna: So many people are out here working. Musa: I know. Music really can inspire people to do the right thing. Stella: Look at that. *They see oil on the water's surface.* Musa: You think it's from the oil spill? Tecna: Yes... A lot of oil was released into the water and now it's coming ashore. Come on, we have to document this. Scene: Inside the Frutti Music Bar Sky: I can't believe I lost the Pendant Of Erakylon, before I could give it to Bloom. Brandon: Yeah, that's a bummer. Sky: Worse. If the Crown Price of Erakylon loses the pendant, it means he'll never be happy with the girl he loves.. Brandon: You can't believe that. You've got to find a way. Here comes Bloom now. Man up. Smile. Bloom: There you are, Is something wrong? You've been acting a little funny. Sky: Oh, I kind of lost something. Bloom: Really? What? Sky: Nothing important. It doesn't matter. Bloom: Oh well OK, I'm going to go help clean up. Bye. Scene: Andros' Prison Icy: What's happening to him? *Tritannus changes into a monster.* Darcy: He's turning into a monster. Icy: Cool.. Tritannus: Ahhh! My trident! I will make my father regret that he chose my brother over me! Icy: You'll show him, Tritannus. Tritannus: Ahh! *He destroys the prison.* Guards: What's happening? Stormy: This guy could be a way outta here. Icy: This guy could be the guy for me. Guard: Help! The prisoner's escaping! Lemmy: Oh no! *Tritannus destroys the prison where Trix were locked.* Tritannus: Come! Icy: Why, thank you. Stormy: Whatever. Darcy: At least we're out. Tritannus: Ahh! Guard: Stop him! Stop that monster. Tritannus: Uhh.. Lemmy: Tritannus! Phylla: He's a monster. Tritannus: Out of my way! *He knocks the guard with his trident.* Guard: But how? Tritannus: What? *He turns the guard into mutants.* Icy: Sweet. *Tritannus laughs.* Tritannus: Yes! Sweet. Lemmy: Time to go, Phylla. Tritannus: The keepers of the ocean gates of the Earth and Andros. You can't escape me. Lemmy: Let's go! Phylla: Oh no! Icy: Hmm... What are they? Tritannus: These little sea rats and their kind hold the power to open the gates to all the worlds. Stormy: And they're bite size. Tritannus: If I had their powers, I could escape this world to travel to Earth. Icy: Sounds like a plan. So do it. Tritannus: Yes! *He takes the powers of the selkies.* Phylla and Lemmy: No!!! Tritannus: These two are only the first.I will hunt down all of their kind and do the same to them! Then I'll be able to enter the Infinite Ocean! From there, I can reach all the worlds and conquer them with my trident! Icy: Oh, Tritannus! Tritannus: You'll see Icy. I will rule the magic dimension! Icy: I just wish my sisters and I could help you. Tritannus: Why can't you? Icy: We don't have our powers. They were taken from us. But if you could... Tritannus: Restore them? Icy: Yes! Will you? Tritannus: For you, Icy! *He restores the Trix's powers with his trident.* Stormy: Now that's more like it! Icy: Yes! Tritannus: What? What is happening to me? *Tritannus is weakened and he turns back into human form.* Icy: Oh... I think you are out of toxic pollution. The oil that was in the water. But I know we can get some more. Earth. Tritannus: Then that's where we'll go. To Earth! Icy: Let's go girls! Darcy: What do you think? Stormy: Why not? Icy: The gate to Earth! *Tritannus opens the gate to Earth.* Phylla: Bad, bad. Tritannus has Phylla and Lemmy's powers. Lemmy: We must warn King Neptune. Scene: Gardenia's Docks Person 1: You see, I told you, there's nobody around. Person 2 : Are you sure we should do this? It's toxic! Person 1: It's the ocean, nobody will ever know and we don't have to pay to. You know. Person 2: Dispose it properly? Person 1: Exactly! Person 2: I don't know about this. *Suddenly the Trix emerge from the ocean.* Icy: Well, look at that. Stormy: Disgusting... Darcy: And perfect! Icy: Hello boys. Person 2: I thought you said nobody would be around! Darcy: You work for us now! *She hypnotizes the two men.* Person 1 and 2: Yes, ma'am. We work for you now. Darcy: You! Dump that stuff into the ocean. Person 2: Yes ma'am! Icy: You know, I don't think that's gonna be enough. Darcy: You! Find more of this stuff. Person 2: Yes, ma'am. *He dumps all the toxic cans into the ocean.* Scene: Earth's Oceans Tritannus: Ahh! Uhh! *He absorbs all the toxic and transform into a monster.* Scene: Gardenia's Dock Tritannus: Thanks, Icy. Icy: I told you I would fix you up. Tritannus: With our powers combined, we will rule the magic dimension. Icy: Music to my ears, Mighty Tritannus. Darcy: Yes, but sister, have you noticed? There's something in the air here. Icy: It's... Stormy and Icy: Magic! Icy: Fairy Magic! How did that happen? Darcy: Hey you do you know anything about this? Person 2: The Winx. They brought Magic back to Earth. Darcy: The Winx! Stormy: Uh! Icy: Where are they? Tritannus: Destroy the fairies. Go! *He orders the mutants.* Scene: Gardenia's Beach *Sky stares at Bloom.* Crowd: Get them all over here. Great night. Thanks. Hey, come on over here, this bag is full. Got you, here I come. Can I get some help over here? Thanks. Hey, put that in this bag. This bag is full, grab another. Yeah, I got one. Stella: What are those things? *The Winx look at those mutants sent by Tritannus.* Tecna: They look like some kind of mutation. Musa: Part human, part monster! Stella: Let's move! Hey you guys! Musa: Bloom! Bloom: Sky! Stella: Winx, heads up. Bloom: Everybody run! Mutant: Uhh! Sky: Whoo! Ahh! Mutant: Ahh! Brandon: Sky, let's go! Bloom: Winx, transform! Winx: Magic Winx, Believix! *Believix Transformation.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! *End of Believix Transformation.* Bloom: Winx, let's take those things down! Musa: Ah - Oh! *She sees a mutant running after the children.* Musa: Magical Echo! *It sends strong sound waves to the mutants.* Flora: Summer Thunder! *It wraps the mutant in vines.* Musa: Who's bad? *The scene changes to Bloom. Bloom sees a mutant following Mike and Vanessa.* Bloom: Fire Arrow! *She destroys the mutant but another mutant is standing right behind her.* Bloom: Oh! Stella: Don't you dare! Solar Storm! Sky: Everybody inside! *A mutant starts to follow Sky but Aisha catches the mutant and throws him away.* Aisha: Take that! Crowd: Yay! Winx, you did it! Bloom: We have to find out where they came from. I'm going after them! *Something hits Bloom.* Bloom: Uh! Where did that come from? Icy: Hey! Bloom: Icy! Icy: Nice to see you too. *The Trix laughs.* Bloom: I thought you three were in jail. Stormy: Again. Icy: Things change, honey! *The Trix starts to attack Bloom but Bloom quickly forms an armor.* Stella: Hey, Stop that you witches! Icy: OK Winx, let me think about that, OK I thought about it... NO! Bloom: Those things are getting away! Aisha: We're on it! Underwater Breath! *The bubble surrounds Tecna, Aisha and Flora and they rush to the ocean.* Bloom: And we'll take care of you know who. Musa and Stella: Yup! Icy: That's what you think! Sisters. Trix: Uh! Musa: Sonic Screen! *She send a strong sound waves towards the Trix.* Stormy: That sound! Bloom: Dragon Heart! Trix: Ahh! Stella: Solar Storm! Uh! *Darcy and Stormy are injured.* Icy: Sisters. Huh? Scene: Earth's Oceans Flora: Something's wrong with my wings! Tritannus: Ahh! *Tritannus is still absorbing toxic.* Flora: What is that? Aisha: Whatever is it, it does not look nice. Tritannus: Huh! Aisha: Com'on girls! Tecna: Uh! I can't go any faster. Flora: Neither can I. My wings are stuck. Aisha: Here he comes. Morphix Wave! Flora: Autumn Wind! Tecna: Mega Watt! Tritannus: Ridiculous! You pathetic fairies think you can stop me? I will destroy you. Aisha: Oh yeah? *She kicks Tritannus on the chin.* Tritannus: Ah! *He takes out his trident.* Aisha: That's what you think. Morphix Staff! *Flora gasps.* Tecna: Aisha! Aisha: Monster! Tritannus: I will you break you fairy! Aisha: You and who else? Uh! Huh! *Suddenly she sees the blue marks on his forehead.* Aisha: Tritannus? Icy: Help! Tritannus! Help! Tritannus: Icy? *He sends several attacks from the ocean to help Icy.* Aisha: Ahh! *The Winx: Bloom, Musa and Stella fall into the ocean.* Icy: I knew I could count on you Tritannus. Aisha: It is you, Tritannus! *Tritannus is becoming weak so he open's the gate of Andros.* Aisha: C'mon! *But the gate closes before Aisha could stop him.* Tecna: Oh man! The gate closed. Scene: Gardenia's Beach Aisha: I can't believe that monster is my cousin! I never should have let him get away. Flora: We couldn't stop him. Our magic is too weak underwater. Bloom: We'll talk to Faragonda when we get to Alfea. She'll help us make our magic stronger Stella: Speaking of Alfea, it's time to get going girls. Bloom: Yeah! Alfea, here we come. Vanessa: Bloom! Bloom: Mom? We'll be back don't worry, we'll find a way to fix everything. *The scene changes to Tritannus.* Tritannus: Icy, I promise you we will destroy those fairies. Icy: Together! Ending Narrator: Tritannus grows stronger and the Magic Dimension is in danger. To stop him, the Winx must acquire a new power, Sirenix. They battle the Trix to secure the Sirenix Book but during the fight, Sky is injured and may never be the same. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Scripts